Next generation of thieves
by Airheartbabe
Summary: The new Cooper gang has been formed, 20 years after the happenings of Sly3. A new threat comes in the form of old characters, will Janice, Rick and Billy manage? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

So this is the story I've told about before, I think I finally have enough energy and inspiration to write this story from the beginning. And I apoligize in advance, english is not my mothertongue, I hope you'll still understand everything... Let the story begin!

Chapter One

It was a rather cold night. Huge prison stood alone in the forest, sloof from the society but highly guarded. But tonight, a quickly moving shadow was about to disturb it's peace.

Janice Cooper stood on the rooftop, watching carefully around her. The fox couldn't be without smiling. This was the prison where they had put an old member of his fathers gang? She wondered if she would find her at all, she has propably already escaped.

It all started about a week ago. The gang's genious, Billy, had received a email, which contained a recording. It was from the old gang's RC-specialist, Penelope. She told a story, a scary and sad story. She told about Clockwerk, the mechanic owl that had been obsessed with the Coopers. Janice had read that terrifying story about him and Clock-La from the Thievius Raccoonus, and immediately started to worry when she heard that name on the recording. Penelope continued, she told them that when the Cooper gang had finally defeated Clock-La, Carmelita had crushed it's hate chip. But as a police she had, of cource, took the evidence in sepearate bags, and placed those in the archive. But something must have happened, 'cause Penelope's husband, Bentley had found out that the parts were in the black markets! So after some hard work, he had obtained those parts, so that they wouldn't do any harm anymore. Then Penelope's voice turned melancholy as she told about her presentiments: She thought that those parts were affecting Bentley in someway. Suddenly the recorsing ended with terrifying screaming and then the gang knew they would have to solve this mystery. Billy reasoned that to do this, first they had to find out where Penelope is and propably save her. After making a total search, he discovered that Penelope's current location was the Birchpromontory's international prison. So the new Cooper gang was off to rescue and they all had a doubt this would be a great adventure and a milestone for their thieving career. 

So they packed their stuff and got in the van. Their gang consisted of Janice Cooper, the first foxmember of the Cooper family. Being the first wasn't easy for her, because the Cooper's were known especially not only for their thieving reputation but also for being raccoons.

The gangs ingenious bat, Billy, was also useful for his flying ability. He was shy and without anyone from the gang knowing, in love with Janice. But it seemed pretty obvious that like her father, she was in love with a police! Her brother, Benjamin, works for Interpol and since there's a lot of trouble for him 'cause of his ancestry, he had to work with a dog named Constable Peter. There certainly was something between Peter and Janice, althought Benjamin was always trying to put her sister into jail.

The van was driven by Rick, a strong bear. He was kind of serious all the time, but he was a loyal friend and a good driver like his forerunner Murray.

Now Janice was sneaking over the rooftops, trying to find the place where Penelope was locked up...   
-------------------------------  
To be continued... R & R   
I sure hope it's not too messily written...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Finally, the second chapter is ready... I have to whole story in my head, every character, their personality and even the great finale, maybe...! But anyhow, here goes! P.S Sorry if I made any pronouncingmistakes!_

--------------**  
****Janice's POW:**

With sly movements, which I had learned from my father, I sneaked through the shadows of the prisonyard. Only one guard on the gate, is this supposed to be a challenge of somekind, I thought to myself. His one quick look away, a swing of my cane, and the guard is out. I silently creeped in to the cold and frightingly silent prison. The cells were mostly empty, or I just didn't tell the captives apart from the shadows, as I walked through the dark hallways. I kept on searching, stopping in front of every cell to look in. Finally, I found the right one, from the far end of the prison.

In the dark cell, a mouse lied on the floor. I had once seen her before.

After Dr M. had been beaten by the former Cooper Gang, my father had left his thieving equiptment behind him. The gang scattered and all that was left of it was Bentley and Penelope. Penelope became the captor of my fathers famous cane. She only kept it for a few years though.

One day, when I was only 7, I was playing on our backyard. It was kinda late, and dark. But I was so interested in just playing that I didn't fear. But suddenly I heard a noise. I looked around me, but there was nobody for me to see. Again I heard noises. I looked up and I saw someone was sitting on a treebranch. That scared me. Suddenly this dark figure jumped down infront of me. The figure appeared to be young mouselady with long, blonde hair, who was carrying a cane. I watched her with fear in my eyes. Who was she and why was she smiling at me? What was that cane? What is she gonna do with it? Then she spoke, with an American-styled accent:   
- Hi there, Janice. You don't know me but I know your father.  
Was she a friend of my father's? I looked inside. I knew my dad was in the living room with my mom. I wonder if this woman had come to see him? When I looked her I could see her looking inside too, smiling and then she turned her gaze back to me. She almost read my mind.  
- But I'm here to see you, Janice... You see... You must take this cane.  
She handed me the cane. My hands shaked as I took it carefully. It was kinda light despite it looked very heavy and expencive. I looked at her, questioning. Again she smiled, but then her expression became more serious and she came closer to me, saying:  
- Listen to me carefully sweety: Do you have some place to hide this cane into?  
Shakely I said:  
- Y-yes... in my room...  
- Great. Can you sneak in your room without your parents... or at least your mother seeing you?  
- Yes... I'm good at sneaking, I said with pride  
- I bet ya are, the lady said, smiled and caressed my hair.  
- Huh? I said.  
- So anyway, listen carefully: When you are sure you're alone with you dad, show him the cane. Remember, your mom or anyone else must absolutely not see the cane, only your dad, you understand?  
- Y-es... But... but...  
- That's all ya need to know for now, little one... Remember my words... Now go, hide the cane!  
- But who are you, and how do you know me and my family? I asked.  
- We'll meet again, sweetheart. In future, we'll meet again, she said, smiled once again and then she was already gone. I could still hear her disappear into the night, silently though.

I hadn't seen her since, until now, 11 years later.

I looked to the shadowy cell, and only saw a small figure in the corner, sitting against the cold brickwall. Then, a voice that sounded like someone's, who's been smoking all her life, although I had a strong feeling that she hasn't, said:  
- Janice?

--------------------------------  
Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and there will be more!


End file.
